


Bloody Sweet Voice

by GoggledGamer9267



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery, F/M, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is just your average guy who works in a music shop to get by in life. Zeke is killer who owns a  bakery shop. What would happen if these two met one night in an alley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Sweet Voice

Alex sighed as he stared at the starry night sky. His boss was driving him crazy. He loved working at the music store, but wanted to lock his boss in a box and toss said box down a waterfall. Alex turned to his side and stared at nothing. He just wanted something, anything, to make his life a little more enjoying.  
 _ **As the tears ran down my face, you watched them take me away…**_  
Alex sat up and listened. It was a beautiful sound. He’s never heard a sound like this one. It called to him. He stood up and started to head to the wonderful sound. He wouldn’t stop walking until he found the source. He just had to find it. He wouldn’t be satisfied if he didn’t.  
 _ **Did you love it when you saw me chained to the wall? Did you laugh when they took away my sight?**_  
The sound was coming from an alleyway. Alex looked at the dark alley. He was scared out of his mind. He continued to stare down the alley. He questioned if he should go through it or not.  
 _ **Now I’m free. I’m laughing now. As you bleed on the floor, I continue to laugh. You finally made me happy.**_  
Alex took a deep breath and walked down the alley. He had to find the source of that sound. The further Alex walked, the louder the sound got. His heart was pounding against his chest. It became hard to breathe. Yet, Alex kept walking. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he found the source of that sound. Alex stopped as soon as he saw him.  
A man with shoulder length black hair and red eyes was standing in front of a body. He had a bloody knife in his hand. He was laughing while singing a song. His eyes seemed to be glowing with happiness. Alex just stood where he was and watched. The man was placing deep carvings into the body.  
“Now you’re gone, but I will still laugh because you are the only one who got hurt…ha-ha!” the person sang. Alex dared to take a step closer, but he accidently knocked over a can which scared an alley cat. The man looked up and stared at Alex. Alex was terrified. He didn’t know what to do. Out of fear, he turned around and ran; not aware that he dropped his name tag in the alley.  
-line-  
Alex sighed as he stood behind the counter. His day already started to become a crappy one. Because he couldn’t find his nametag, his boss was making him stay overtime until he found it. He was going to kill his boss one day.  
While Alex was plotting murder plans, the bell to the front door rang. He failed to notice someone walking towards him. “Um, excuse me,” the person said. Alex snapped out of his thoughts.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Welcome to Note Music. How may I h…” he said. He stopped mid question when he noticed who he was talking to. He could never forget those red eyes. It was the guy from last night. The guy tilted his head wondering if Alex would continue.  
“Um… how may I help you? “ He continued with a trembling voice. The person smiled.  
“Yes, I’m the owner of the bakery three blocks down. I happened to come across this name tag. I’m looking for…Alex?” Alex took a gulp of air.  
“T-that would be me…” The person grinned. He took out the name tag and gave it to Alex.  
“I found it by the alley. You should be more careful.” Alex took his name tag.  
“Thank you. I’ll keep you in mind.” The person continued to smile.  
“My name’s Zeke. You should come by the bakery sometime.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“You really should.” Zeke gave one last smile and left. Alex stared after him. The man struck fear in his very core. He didn’t want to go to the bakery but…  
“Maybe I can hear that voice again…” Alex sighed. Well, at least he didn’t have to stay overtime.  
-line-  
Alex stretched out his arms as he walked out the music shop. He was so happy he didn’t have to stay overtime. He just wanted to go home and play his piano or his Xbox 360. He started to walk home. He couldn’t wait to get to his nice apartment.  
“Alex,” a voice said from his right. He turned his head to see Zeke standing there. Zeke had a smile on his face.  
“I’m glad you came.” Alex couldn’t believe it. The bakery was around the corner from his apartment. He sighed. ‘Just my luck,’ he thought.  
“Come inside. I’m almost done closing shop.” Alex nodded and followed Zeke inside. If he was going to die, he would do so willingly. He sat at a table and waited. Zeke went to the back of the shop.  
“So, what’s it like working in that music store?” Zeke asked.  
“It’s alright. I wanna kill my boss though. I’m convinced he has a major case of OCD. He fired a coworker of mine just because he accidentally left a flute in the drums section,” Alex answered. He heard Zeke laugh.  
“That sucks. What do you usually do after work?”  
“I usually go straight home, but sometimes I go to the park just to stare at the sky.”  
“Then what were you doing in an alley last night? I assume you were there since I found your name tag.” Alex paused. How the hell was he supposed to answer that?  
“Well?”  
“I-I heard someone singing. The voice was very beautiful. I wanted to know where it was coming from.”  
“Really?” Zeke sounded very close. Alex looked behind him and jumped when he saw Zeke there.  
“Don’t do that.”  
“You really thought my voice was pretty?” Alex nodded. He then noticed the knife in Zeke’s hand. He backed away a bit. Zeke rolled his eyes.  
“I wasn’t going to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to tell anyone.”  
“And the knife is supposed to do that?”  
“Yes.” Zeke placed the knife on the table. Alex stared at it out of fear.  
“I suppose you’re wondering why I killed that guy,” Zeke continued.  
“A little…”  
“He pissed me off by attempting to seduce me so I can give him free cake. He was so insistent that he started to cause a scene.” Alex stared. That was it?  
“I know, not a real good reason to kill someone, but I don’t care.” Alex just nodded. He wasn’t going to argue. “I guess I shouldn’t keep you from going home. Ironic that it’s so close by.”  
“How did you-“  
“I saw you this morning. I live two buildings away from you.” Alex sighed. ‘Great, my neighbor is the local killer,’ he thought. As he closed his eyes and shook his head, Zeke grabbed his wrist and brought them together. Blue eyes stared at red.  
“I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other. Just know that I will be keeping my eye on you. Can’t have you ratting me out now can I?” Alex nodded. Zeke let go and headed to the back once more to put the knife away. Alex fell to the floor. Zeke scared the crap out of him.  
-line-  
Zeke was right when they said they would be seeing a lot more of each other. For the past two weeks, Zeke would drag Alex to the bakery during his lunch break so they could eat together. Zeke started to wait for Alex to get off of work so they could walk home together. Alex didn’t really seem to mind. Zeke still scared him, but he got to see the nicer side of the black haired male. Besides, Zeke’s baking was really good.  
“I want to go to your place,” Zeke said. Alex almost choked on the cake he was eating. The two males were on their lunch break. Zeke gave Alex a glass of water. He drank the water and cleared his throat.  
“What brought this up?” He responded.  
“I’m curious. You always seem happier when you’re going home.”  
“That’s because my boss is an evil tyrant.” Zeke laughed.  
“Yes, I know. I wanna see what makes your home such a paradise for you.”  
“Tell the truth. You have nothing better to do.” Zeke rolled his eyes.  
“Sort of. My neighbor has a new ‘girlfriend’ and he is bringing her to his place. He is loud, so I want to avoid going home for awhile." Alex couldn't help but laugh.  
"Alright, I'll take you to my place."  
"Wow, you didn't even protest. You invite all the neighborhood killers to your apartment?" Alex rolled his eyes.  
"No, you're the first." Zeke smiled.  
"Good. I'll meet you back here when you get off from work."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Alex walked up to the bakery and saw Zeke locking its doors. Zeke turned his head and smiled when he saw Alex.  
"Ready to go?" Alex asked. Zeke nodded and they both walked to Alex's place. When they got inside the building, Alex took out his keys and opened the door.  
"So which floor do you live on?" Zeke asked as they walked towards the elevator.  
"Third." The elevator arrived and they got on. Alex didn't know why, but he was actually really nervous. He didn't know how Zeke would react to his apartment. He jumped when he heard the elevator ding. He got off the elevator with Zeke and walked to the end of the hallway. He stopped in front of the door 3F.  
"Well this is it," Alex said. He took his keys and opened the door to his apartment.  
When Zeke walked inside, he was amazed. It was your average one bedroom apartment. The walls were painted cream. A black couch was against the wall across from a six inch flat screen TV. An Xbox360 was hooked up to said TV. A mixture of games and CDs filled the floor cabinet the TV stood on. What truly amazed Zeke was the black grand piano in the corner of the room by the window.  
"You play?" Zeke asked pointing to the instrument. Alex nodded as he placed his bag down on the couch.  
"I've been playing the piano since I was four." Alex smoothly brushed his hand against the piano.  
"It was a house warming gift from my sister."  
"Can I hear you play?"  
"Uh... sure." Alex sat in front of the piano and lifted the lid off the keys. He paused to think of a song to play. With one in mind, he started to play. Zeke closed his eyes and listened. It was beautiful. He never heard a sound as beautiful as this. Without realizing it, he started to sing. 

_**Sing a song onto the world  
Rising high the clouds unfurl  
Fan the planes into the past  
Here now our lives will last  
We'll never know the time of pain  
Fall down Fall down falls the rain  
My life won't be plain....** _

  
Alex stopped playing and stared at Zeke. That voice was definitely the one he heard that night. There was no doubt about it. Zeke stared back at Alex. They were locked in a tense gaze. They didn't know how long they were like that. Alex was the one to break the tension. He looked away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
"So um what do you want to eat?" He said. Zeke blinked and tilted his head in confusion.  
"You must be hungry. I'll fix us something to eat. You can um look around and stuff." Alex quickly stood up and practically ran to the kitchen. His heart was pounding. It was the same for Zeke. They had no idea what happened between them.  
Zeke shook his head and decided to look around the apartment. He walked around the room and noticed some of the pictures on the wall. One was of a young Alex grinning from ear to ear while standing next to a girl in her teens. Another was of him playing the piano.  
Zeke walked into the bedroom. It was full of books, manga, posters, and music sheets. He sat on the bed and looked at some of the music sheets. When he played the tunes in his head, the music sounded beautiful. He placed the music sheets on the bed once he finished reading them. He soon noticed a sketchbook. Curious, Zeke picked it up and looked it. It had many hand drawn sketches in it. He also saw pictures glued into the sketchbook. He froze when he saw a picture of him singing. He gave a small smile.  
"Dinner's ready," Alex said walking into the room. Zeke jumped and quickly closed the sketch book. His cheeks were bright red. Alex raised his brow in confusion until he saw the sketch book. His face went red.  
"I...um....hope you like miso soup..." Zeke nodded and calmly walked out of the room. Alex tried to calm his fast pacing heart and followed the baker.  
They sat at the table and ate. Alex was a nervous wreck. He couldn't think of anything to talk about. He snapped out of his nervousness when Zeke suddenly cleared his throat.  
"I looked at some of those pictures of your family. What are they like?" Alex sighed. He hated talking about his family.  
"Well, my sister is a wonderful person. She works for a major law firm. She ended up marrying one of her coworkers. He's a really nice guy. My niece loves ballet and other forms of dancing. My nephew is…quiet. He's always lost in a book. The ones I avoid with every inch of my life are my parents." Zeke looked at Alex in interest.  
"Why do you avoid your parents?"  
"They try to control every fragment of my life. They wanted me to become a doctor or something like that. I don't really have the stomach to be a doctor. So after that major upset, they're currently throwing marriage proposals like candy. Every one of them belonging to rich families. I try to keep them out of my life as much as possible. Yet they always seem to find a way back in. They call my house every Sunday to lecture me." Alex sighed remembering tomorrow was Sunday.  
"Talk about very controlling parents."  
"Tell me about it. What are your parents like?" Alex took up his glass and started to drink his beverage.  
"Oh, my dad's an ex-mafia boss and my mom's a world elite class hacker." Alex choked on his drink. Zeke got up to help him.  
"A-Are you serious?!" Zeke shrugged like it was nothing.  
"Yeah, my dad was the head of the Black Eye mafia," Zeke chuckled at the name, "Dad was known for his combat skills. My mom was his personal hacker. When they had me, they decided to settle down so Dad gave the role of mafia boss to his second in command, my uncle. My dad was the one who taught me how to kill."  
"Uh-huh..."  
"They raised me like normal parents, well besides the teaching me how to kill part. My brother, however, was so annoying. He kept on preaching about justice and how he'd kill those who are unjust (sound familiar?)"  
"What happened to him?"  
"He lives two cities away from here. He's a law professor."  
"I see..."  
"I hope this doesn't change your view on me. Because...." Zeke leaned his head towards Alex's ear and whispered, "I don't know how I'll react." Alex tensed and Zeke laughed.  
"You're so easy to scare. I guess I better go. My neighbor should be finished by now. Thanks for letting me stay for awhile." Zeke patted Alex on the head and left. Alex simply sat there. Zeke was really scary.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Alex sighed as he hung up his phone. His parents were going to be the end of him one day. If he had to hear about one more marriage proposal, he was going to shoot holes in his apartment. He sighed once more. 'At least I have a day off today and tomorrow,' he thought. He picked up his game controller and started to play a racing game on his Xbox 360.  
He was so accustomed to the silence of his home, excluding the sounds of his games, he jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10:08. It was way too early for Zeke to show up. He paused his game and went to the door to open it.  
"ALEX!!" His sister cheered as she tackled him with a hug. He almost fell to the ground.  
"Sam! What are you doing here? I thought you were in India." Alex responded as he hugged his sister back. "I was. We just got back. I would've brought the kids, but they were exhausted." Alex smiled. The two siblings separated. They had the biggest grins on their faces. It's been so long since they've seen each other.  
"Come on in. I'll fix us something to eat."  
"Yes, normal food!!" Alex just laughed. He walked into the kitchen and fixed them both some sandwiches. When he came back, his sister was sprawled on the couch. He could only laugh.  
"So, how was India?" He asked as he presented Sam with a sandwich. Sam gratefully took the sandwich and ate.  
"It was so beautiful. The people there were amazing. Nick kept going on and on about the cities."  
"Did Dylan see the Taj Mahal?"  
"Yeah, he refused to leave the country until we went to see it." Alex laughed.  
"Maya learned some new dance moves. She was very happy." Alex smiled.  
"It's good to know you guys are doing alright."  
"Enough about me. What's up with you?"  
"Well, my boss is still an evil OCD tyrant. I bought some new games, wrote a couple of songs, and drew some new pictures. Things don't change much around here."  
"You didn't meet anyone new?" Alex blushed at that. He was hoping his sister wouldn't notice, but she did.  
"FINALLY!!!!" She cheered. Alex feared this day.  
"Soooo, who's the lucky girl?"  
"I didn't meet a girl."  
"Oh, a boy? That's cool. I believe in all types of love."  
"He's just a friend."  
"Than who is this 'friend'?"  
"That would be me," a voice said. Alex looked in front of him and saw Zeke standing there. He jumped realizing how close Zeke was.  
"Don't do that!" Alex said.  
"But it's fun!"  
"How'd you get in anyway?"  
"You didn't answer the door and it wasn't locked."  
"..." Alex just sighed. Sam cleared her throat.  
"Introductions are ordered. My name is Sam. I'm Alex's sister. And you are...?"  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Zeke. I own the bakery around the corner."  
"A pleasure to meet you. So, how'd you two meet?" Alex paled. He couldn't tell his sister that they met while Zeke was killing someone. Zeke gave a calm smile.  
"I was in an alley singing a song. He heard me and came to investigate."  
"Aww! That's so cute!" Alex sighed. That was only part of the truth. He decided to look at the clock and saw that it just turned 11:00.  
"What are you doing here so early Zeke?"  
"I close shop around this time on Sundays and you said that Sundays were always crappy for you, so I brought you a cake. It's your favorite flavor; lemon cake with vanilla ice cream." Alex noticed the cake Zeke was holding in his hands and grinned.  
"Thanks!" Alex reached for the cake, but Zeke pulled it away from him.  
"Nope. I wanna hear you play." Alex pouted.  
"No fair!"  
"Piano first, then cake. Besides, I'm sure your sister would love to hear you play."  
"I would," Sam said. Alex groaned.  
"Fine." He got up and walked to his piano. He sat down and opened the lid covering the keys. He tried to think of a song to play. He placed his hand over the keys and started to play. Sam and Zeke smiled as he played. It brought some peace to the room. When Alex stopped playing, Sam grinned knowingly.  
"The Piano Duet/Victor's solo from corpse bride with your own little mix?" She said. Alex nodded.  
"Can I have cake now?" He asked. Zeke laughed and went to the kitchen to cut the cake. Sam grinned at Alex.  
"He's so cute. He looks like the perfect boyfriend for you," she said.  
"We're not dating."  
"Not yet." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Only in that little world of yours." Zeke appeared with three slices of cake. He distributed them. Alex had a grin on his face as he received his cake. That was until he saw Sam smirk.  
"So, Zeke, what do you think of my brother?" She asked.  
"I think Alex is a wonderful piano player, cook, and artist. He's very sweet and easily scared. He's honest too. Overall I think he's adorable," Zeke answered. This caused Alex to almost choke on his cake. Zeke couldn't be serious. Sam grinned once again.  
"AWWW! So cute! Alex, what do you think of Zeke?" Alex paled. What the hell was he supposed to say?  
"Umm, well, I..." he started. He took a quick glance at Zeke. He was scared that if he said something that offended Zeke, he would have his funeral earlier than expected.  
"Come on, give your honest answer." Alex sighed.  
"I think Zeke is a wonderful, yet scary person. His cakes are the best I've ever tasted. He's also honest. He's... a very..." Alex stopped. Very what? He couldn't think of anything.  
"A very what, Alex?" Zeke asked. Alex stayed silent. He looked at his piano. He didn't know what to say. Without knowing, he started to play the piano. Sam gasped in shock when she recognized the song. Zeke closed his eyes and listened. It was the most beautiful song he's ever heard. At the end of the song, Alex realized what he was playing and stopped. His face was bright red.  
"What song was that?" Zeke asked.  
"The very first song I wrote..." Alex answered.  
"It was beautiful, yet mysterious." Sam nodded and looked at her brother knowingly. She opened her mouth to say something, but her cell phone rang. She answered it.  
"Hello? Oh, Hi honey, what's up?... Oh dear, I'm on my way. Bye." She hung up.  
"Sorry, I have to go. Dylan had a nightmare and locked himself in the closet. Oh, I almost forgot. Maya is having a recital on her birthday. I think it would be really sweet if you played the piano when it’s her turn to dance. It was nice meeting you Zeke."  
"It was nice meeting you too," Zeke replied.  
"See ya later," Alex said. With that, Sam left the apartment. Zeke looked at Alex.  
"You think I'm wonderful, scary, beautiful, and mysterious don't you?" Alex blushed and nodded. He was so embarrassed. He couldn't look Zeke in the eye. That caused him to miss the smirk on Zeke face. Zeke leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek.  
"Good," he said. Alex stared at Zeke. Zeke continued to smirk and headed towards the door of the apartment.  
"Don't turn out like the others," he said. He left the apartment.  
Zeke was so confusing.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Alex was walking towards the locker room in order to get his stuff. He couldn't wait to go home. His bed was calling for him. He wanted to feel the softness of his mattress and pass out. Alex was so wrapped up in his fantasy, that he didn't realize Zeke standing in front of his locker. He jumped when he saw him.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. Zeke shrugged.  
"I wanted to surprise you. Your boss let me in." Alex sighed.  
"Is there anything you wanted from me?"  
"Yes. I want us to go on a date tomorrow after work." Alex almost dropped his bag.  
"A-A date?" Zeke nodded.  
"We both sort of confessed the other day. We should be dating. Unless what you said was a lie." Zeke stared at Alex. Alex gulped.  
"No, it wasn't a lie. It's just that I...haven't been on a date in five years."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. They were blind dates my parents set up."  
"Oh, well I hope you come up with a place to take me tomorrow."  
"Wait, why me?"  
"Because I said so. See you tomorrow." With that, Zeke left.  
The next day Alex stood outside the bakery as a nervous wreck. He was hoping what he had planned turned out ok. He realized he really wanted to impress Zeke. He jumped when he heard the bakery door open. Zeke laughed.  
"You get scared way too easily."  
"S-Shut up!" Zeke continued to laugh as he locked the bakery doors.  
"You ready to go?" Alex asked. Zeke nodded. Alex blushed as he took Zeke's hand. The two males started to walk down the block. They had a light conversation along the way. Alex laughed at most of Zeke's stories while Zeke did the same with some of Alex's. Zeke lifted a brow when they stopped walking.  
"We're here," Alex said. Zeke looked at the building before them. It was a nice jazz lounge. Zeke smiled as they walked inside. He loved the dim lights and furniture of the lounge.  
"Welcome to the Night Life lounge. Ho- Oh, hey Alex. You here for your reservation?" A woman said.  
"Yeah." Zeke looked at Alex in confusion.  
"Oh, sorry. Zeke, this is my friend Sora. She was one of my friends in high school." Sora gave a small bow.  
"It's nice to meet you Zeke. I'll take you guys to your table." Sora led the couple to a table by a window with a view of the city and stars. Zeke's eyes glowed with happiness.  
"Hope you enjoy your stay," Sora said placing two menus on the table. She turned and left the couple alone. The two males sat at the table and looked through the menu. They ordered their food once the waitress came. Zeke looked at the window and smiled.  
"You picked a wonderful place for a first date," he said. Alex blushed.  
"Thanks."  
"I love the peaceful atmosphere this place brings. Almost reminds me of you playing your piano." Alex smiled.  
"I actually wanted to ask you something."  
"What's that?"  
"How did you learn to sing like that?" Zeke blushed at the question. Alex blinked. That was a first.  
"I...uh... used to sing when I was bored as a kid. I got better over time." Alex smiled.  
"That's cool. Your voice sounds so amazing. I would've never thought you were self taught." Zeke's face grew darker.  
"Thanks."  
"Could you sing a song now?"  
"Huh?"  
"I-I mean if you want to. It's just that I haven't heard you sing in awhile."  
Zeke remained quiet. He didn't think he voice sounded that beautiful, but it seemed to really impress Alex.  
The couple's food came. They enjoyed the rest of the evening by just doing a little small talk or listening to the jazz music the lounge played. They were having a really good time. Alex soon paid the bill and they left.  
Alex took Zeke to his spot in the park. They looked up at the billions of stars in the sky.  
"I usually always come here after a hard day at work," Alex said.  
"So this was where you were before you met me?"  
"Yeah. I heard your voice all the way over here and followed it to that alley."  
"I should be more careful next time." The two laughed. They soon grew quiet in order to take in the scenery. Then, Zeke started singing. 

_**You, who seek eternity, are a capricious dreamer As you cling to a fickle dream, to where shall you go? I, who wept because I sought the key to open twilight But could not reach the moonlight--to where shall I go? Even if the two of us lose our secrets in the other's eyes, We won't unclasp our layered arms. Pale moon of January, hide the morning glow To a night that should have no end will come a gentle dawn. Because of the weight of love, which hurts the closer one gets, When our chests were separated too far, I called it freedom. Saying, "Only in dark places are there things that shine," I gazed into the distance from my tiny window. Pale moon of January, how far will you sink? To a love that should have no end will come a gentle dawn. Pale moon of January, hide the morning glow To a night that should have no end will come a gentle dawn...**_

  
Alex closed his eyes as Zeke sang. He truly loved his voice. He didn't realize that Zeke was finished until he heard a chuckle.  
"How long are you going to keep your eyes closed?" Alex opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Zeke laying on top of him. He blushed.  
"How come you're laying on top of me?"  
"I wanted a closer look at your face. You looked at peace."  
"It's how I feel every time I hear you sing." Zeke blushed. Alex laughed.  
"Shut up!" Zeke lightly hit Alex in the head. This only made Alex laugh even more. Zeke smiled. He went down towards Alex's ear and whispered, "I really had fun tonight. I hope we can do this again." Zeke kissed Alex on the cheek. His face turned red. He quickly got off of Alex and stood up.  
"We should head back home." Alex grinned and stood up. Zeke's face was still red.  
"I guess we should." Zeke rubbed his arm in nervousness as they walked home. Alex grinned even more.  
Zeke was so adorable.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Alex sighed as he stood behind the counter of the music shop. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of the place. The sooner he left, the better. He had plans to take Zeke on another date. The two males have been going out for almost two months. He really liked dating Zeke. He was afraid to say those three dangerous words though.  
"Hey Alex," a voice said. Alex looked up and saw his boss.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I'll take over the counter. I need you to help out in the piano section. You know I can't play them." Alex nodded and headed towards the piano. He saw a woman standing by one of the grand pianos. He walked over to her.  
"Ma'am, do you need some help?" He asked. The woman turned and looked at Alex. She gave him a flirtatious look. Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I wanted to buy my little sister a piano for her piano lessons. I just can't find the right one." The woman found it necessary to step closer to him and hold onto his arm.  
"Well, we do have a wide variety of pianos. I'm sure you'll be able to find one to her liking."  
"Could you play this one for me?" The woman pointed to the piano she was standing in front of. Alex nodded and sat down at the piano. He started to play. He would do almost anything to get him away from this woman. He glanced at the clock. Only five minutes left until his shift is over.  
"You're a very excellent musician. You should play for me sometime."  
"No thanks." The woman pouted. She leaned onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Oh come on. We can get to know each other very well." The woman pressed her chest into Alex's back. Alex stopped playing and stood.  
"Not interested." Alex started to walk away from the woman. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
"Maybe this will change your mind." The woman kissed him. Alex pushed the woman away with all his might. The woman fell to the floor.  
"I said not interested. Take a hint and get lost." He turned to go yell at his boss, but paused once he saw Zeke. Zeke did not look happy. Alex could tell he was furious. Zeke turned around and walked out the store.  
"Zeke, wait!" Alex chased after him. His boss was about to yell at him, but he realized the situation and clocked Alex out.  
Alex tried to catch up with Zeke. He tried to call to him, but Zeke wouldn't hear his calls. Alex ran to his boyfriend, but his boyfriend turned out to be a very fast walker. As their cat and mouse chase continued, the unthinkable happened. Zeke was so angry, he didn't notice the high speed sports car heading his way. Alex, however, did. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him. Just a few feet from hitting Zeke, Alex pushed Zeke out the way and got hit instead.  
"What the h-" Zeke's eyes widened in horror to see the state of his boyfriend.  
"ALEX!" He screamed and ran towards his boyfriend. He removed Alex's body from the wreckage. He sat down on the ground as tears ran down his face.  
"Alex, can you hear me? Alex?" He kept calling to his boyfriend. He smiled when he saw Alex open his eyes.  
"Zeke...are you...ok?" Alex struggled.  
"I'm fine. Now, stop talking."  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't get that woman to leave me alone."  
"What did I say about talking?" Zeke was able to hear sirens come their way.  
"Sorry. I just wanted things to be cleared. I...I..." Alex chuckled.  
"Even in a situation like this, I can't say it." Alex's eyes were closing. Zeke started to panic.  
"No, keep your eyes open and focus on me. Please! Alex!" Alex's eyes closed, but he was still breathing. The ambulance arrived.  
"What happened?" A paramedic said as the others approached.  
"The car was coming towards me, and he pushed me out the way," Zeke explained. The paramedic nodded. Zeke willingly let the paramedics take Alex away from him. He had some unfinished business to take care of.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Zeke was following the woman from the music store. She made his day a living hell. His mind was racing about Alex. He was really worried about him. He would be by his side right now, but he had to take care of this woman first. Zeke smirked as he saw the woman turn down an alleyway. He followed her.  
The woman was leaning against the wall while taking off her shoes. The heels were killing her feet. She rubbed her ankles as she sighed. Today was not her day.  
"Hello," a voice said. She looked up and saw a man standing right in front of her. She shivered. The man's red eyes were scaring her.  
"Hi... may I help you with something." The man smiled.  
"Maybe..." The man pulled out a knife. The woman was about to scream, but the man covered her mouth.  
"No, no, that won't do. If you wanna help, no screaming." The man stuffed a cloth in the woman's mouth. He grabbed the woman's wrists and threw her to the floor. He stabbed his knife into her hands.  
"That way you can't move your hands." He grinned as he watched the woman struggle. The woman's eyes were glowing with fear. The man used the knife to tear holes in the woman's clothes. He soon made deep gashes in her arms, legs, and thighs. Tears went down the woman's face. The man laughed.  
"Aww, you're crying. Does it hurt?" The woman nodded.  
"Good. You deserve every nerve of pain." The man removed the cloth.  
"W-why?"  
"Because you touched something that you were never meant to touch." The man stabbed the woman in the chest. He took out a taser and stuck it on the knife. He watched as the woman's body jolted due to the electrocution. He stopped when the body stopped moving. He removed his knives and threw the woman in the dumpster. He lit a match and threw in the dumpster as well. He watched as the body caught on fire.  
"Burn in hell..." he said and walked away.  
Zeke was not a force to be trifled with.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Alex groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. There was a constant beeping noise within the room. It was annoying the hell out of him. When he finally opened his eyes, he quickly shut them back due to the blinding light.  
"Alex?" A voice said. Alex slowly opened his eyes and saw red eyes staring back at him.  
"Zeke...?" He croaked. Zeke gave a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god you're alright. I was scared you wouldn't wake up." Alex tried to sit up. Zeke laid him back down.  
"You shouldn't move so much. You have two broken ribs and one cracked one. Your shoulder also got dislocated. They put it back in place, but I don't recommend moving it." Alex lightly nodded.  
"I'm sorry. If I was paying attention, none of this would've happened. I was just so angry at that woman."  
"It's alright. I don't blame you."  
"I called your sister. She'll be here as soon as she can." Alex nodded once more. Zeke watched as Alex looked out the window. He still felt guilty about getting Alex into a situation like this. He didn't realize the tears running down his face. Alex wiped them away.  
"Don't cry. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to protect you."  
"But you could've died!"  
"So?"  
"So? I wouldn't have you! I wouldn't be happy with you!" Alex lifted his brow in confusion.  
"What are you trying to say Zeke?"  
"I'm in love with you dammit! You're the only one that treats me like a human being instead of a monster that's outside me family..." Zeke stood up and kissed Alex. Alex's eyes widened. Zeke had only kissed Alex on the cheek. This was the first time their lips met.  
With all the ability he had, Alex wrapped his arms around Zeke and kissed him back. They didn't want to separate, but when the need for air was evident, they did. Zeke stared into Alex's deep blue eyes. Alex stared back. He smiled.  
"I love you too." Their moment was interrupted by a camera flash. Alex looked over Zeke's shoulder and glared at his sister. Sam gave an innocent smile.  
"You guys looked so cute. I had to take a picture. Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" Sam said.  
"To avoid situations like this." Zeke just laughed. Alex couldn't help but smile.  
Zeke was a beautiful person.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011... I think. Anyway, I thought it was really good so I decided to post it. the first song was just some random crap I came up with. The second song was Saya’s Song from Black Cat English Verison (do not own). The third song was the English translation of the ending for .hack//sign (do not own). Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
